Whispers in the Dark
by Aragorns
Summary: AU: Everything seems normal at Isengard High School, but, as the general cliche goes, when new students arrive, things start to get plain weird. Adventure/Humour with some Romance as well, because High School just isn't the same without it. Rated T because things might get a bit violent later.


**Chapter 1: The White Principal**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Guess who'se back! Didn't die! But anyway, I apologise for not actually updating any of my stories or just being absent in general, but I started college last year and I was just generally unable to acutally _write _due to just trying to get used to being in college. It may be easy for all you school-goers, but I've been homeschooled until now so I had no idea what I was doing.

That brings me to this story, which I decided to write after reading _Misery Business _by _Temptation of Lacuna _somewhere in the crossover section between Soul Calibur and Fire Emblem. That story was a really rare one, because it was a crossover high school AU that I _actually enjoyed reading._ I'm usually not too fond of those.

Anywho, it inspired me to write this, which I did at first intend to be a crossover with something and Fire Emblem and maybe include some Soul Calibur characters in there, but then my mind got carried away, but eventually I limited myself and told myself that I could do the_ crazier _things in a sequel to this story, if I get that far. For now, it is as stated above a simple-ish crossover between something and Fire Emblem with some Soul Calibur characters thrown in. If you are observant, you'll know what that "something" is.

In the fashion of Lacuna's wonderful piece of writing, I have titled mine after a song, _Whispers in the Dark_ by Skillet, which I will try to incorporate into the plot of the story later on.

Please enjoy reading! I know this first chapter may not be exciting, but it is relevent! I will try and update the story by Sunday if not tomorrow, and I promise I'll continue writing my other fanfics soon, once I get more inspiration for them.

* * *

Looking at the list of students, Principal Curunir sighed and threw the papers on his desk, running a hand through his long white hair. The last year of students had been so promising, and now they were all leaving and being replaced with this… filth. What had the modern world come too? Was there any hope left in this next generation?

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." He declared, and soon enough the door opened to reveal a man similar to his own age and appearance, long hair and quite a fine beard, more suited to wizards than teachers, except this man's hair was gray, rather than the pure white of Principal Curunir's hair aside from the patch of dark gray on his beard. "Mr. Mithrandir," said a surprised principal, "I would've thought you'd left by now. Hoping to discuss some last minute preparations before the next term sets in?" He asked the classics teacher.

"Is there a reason I cannot simply come by to speak to an old friend?" Inquired Mithrandir as he fully entered the room and stood upright, a rare feat for men so old, and looked Curunir in the eye; they immediately both started laughing.

"It is good to see you, old friend." Curunir told Mithrandir. "Please, sit. Would you like something to drink?"

"Just tea, thank you." Mithrandir requested politely as he took a seat opposite that Curunir's as the principal got up to fulfil his friend's request. Mithrandir took this time to look at the pile of paper on Curunir's desk. "Been investigating the students, I see," Mithrandir observed whilst looking through the list. A couple of names stood out to him, "I reckon some of these are promising students." Remarked the enthusiastic teacher as he set the list back on the desk quite neatly.

"Don't be a fool, Gandalf, I've read all their files," stated Curunir quite firmly, now referring to Mithrandir by his first name, "vandals, delinquents, rebels and troublemakers." The Principal said in a disgusted tone.

"Very clever troublemakers if you ask me, Saruman." Responded Gandalf, now referring to Curunir by his first name in like as Saruman sat back down and handed Gandalf his tea. "Clever indeed," started Saruman, only to continue after he had taken a sip of his own tea and Gandalf had done likewise, "and determined to use their minds for selfish reasons rather than education."

"There is no way of knowing that, Saruman," countered Gandalf, who, as usual, was defending the students who didn't come up to Saruman's standards, the number of which was increasing with every new batch of them, "they were merely children when these things occurred. Now they are older and _wiser _for it." Finished Gandalf, knowing that Saruman would make him eat his words the first opportunity he got.

"Let us hope you are right, Gandalf…" Saruman sighed as he got up from his chair and went to the window overlooking the school grounds. "I have been principal for far too long, old friend, but I daren't retire. Not now, not yet. I shall see one more generation through before that time comes." Saruman told Gandalf, and then his monologue went on. "You and I have seen many things in our time, and now we are teachers in a school. It was your plan to teach the younger generations of the hidden dangers of the world, but as of yet, we have not acted and you know why; the dangers of this world are long past. The only dangers now present are ones that they already know about, or could discover by simply turning on the news. Our time has passed, Gandalf, and I intend to make the journey home after I retire."

There was a long silence after this, but eventually, Gandalf spoke. "Who will take over for you?"

"I was hoping you would, Gandalf, if you were up to the challenge. But if not I suppose anyone will have to do, just make sure you keep them in check for as long as you're here." Saruman said sternly.

"It would be an honour and privilege to take your place, Saruman." Gandalf said respectfully.

"I think it is time we left here. Tomorrow, the term begins, and we must be at our best for the first day of High School," Saruman reasoned as he stood, looking at his old friend, "is it not so?" He asked Gandalf.

"Yes, you are quite right." Gandalf admitted as he too got up from the chair and headed to the door. "I will close up for tomorrow."

"Very generous of you, but I insist I do it. I have some last preparations to attend too." Saruman told Gandalf. "You head on home; you have deserved a good rest."

"Saruman." Gandalf nodded respectfully and then left the room.

Saruman sat back down again and looked over the students' names. _One or more of these names intrigued him, but which ones? Why would they? I must find out quickly. I cannot have him planting ideas of a coming darkness in their heads, no one must ever know of what we saw. It is long past, and it is no more. So why does he insist on believing it will come back? Does he doubt our power?_

As Saruman pondered these thoughts, the phone began to ring. He picked up and answered it. "This is Principal Curunir of Isengard High School speaking, who is this?" There was dead silence as Saruman listened to the voice on the other end and he suddenly went pale. Five words were uttered before the line hung up, and Saruman put the phone down and stared into nothingness, reflecting on those five words. Those five words he'd feared hearing for a very, very long time, but it was only now he realised it.

"_The Chosen One Has Come"_

* * *

**End Note: **Yes, the mysterious "chosen one"... who I have not figured out yet. But the next chapter will introduce the students and perhaps another teacher.  
'Till then, allon-sy!


End file.
